1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic instrument having display means and print output means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional desk-top type printers-calculators having digital display means, the execution or non-execution of the printing has been usually controlled by the closing or opening of a switch referred to as "print switch". When the print switch is closed, both the display and the printing are executed and when the print switch is open, the display only is carried out and the printing is not.
When calculation requiring no recording is effected, it is carried out while the printing is interrupted by opening the print switch, thus helping to save the recording paper and prevent the printing noise. However, when the print switch is closed and opened in the course of a series of calculations, the calculations may sometimes be printed as if they were apparently miscalculations. In such a case, if any symbol representing the closing or opening of the print switch could be recorded on the recording paper during the calculation, such recorded symbol would be a kind of attention drawing mark to the person who is carrying out the calculation or check.